The War of Scars: Blood Curse
by BlackRoseNecromancer
Summary: I've always wondered, just what happened to the twins Evanna was going to have? Set in present day, nearly thirteen years after Darren's death. In book one, meet Drew Morrigan as she tries to solve the mystery of the Vampire-like murders in her home town. What happens when one of the purple-skinned monsters tries to blood her against her will? And why did he die from her blood?
1. Goodbye?

_**I wanted to start this by saying THAT I LOVE THE DARREN SHAN BOOKS. Even though I have only read the Cirque du Freak and the Demonata, I am in love with all his books.**_

_**After reading the Cirque du Freak, I had a few questions that I wanted to answer for myself. So this story is basically a spinoff of the original Cirque du Freak. Some of the original characters will be in this story (I am going to give a few spoilers here), such as Vancha March, Gannen Harst, Mika Ver Leth, Debbie Hemlock, and so on.**_

_**So now is the disclaimer:**_

_**BlackRoseNecromancer does not own the Cirque du Freak or its original characters or plot. All that belongs to Darren Shan. She only owns the OC characters.**_

_Dear Danielle and Darwin Drake_

_ If you are reading this, then you may have noticed that I am not there. Well, I have decided that I will not return. I am just too dangerous to live with humans, and never again will I be one._

_ I'd like to thank you for all that you have done; taking me in from the orphanage, helping me deal with the bullies, and being awesome parents. I wish I could have been with you._

_ Sadly though, my tale with you ends here. I realize now that there is a different world that lives among us, one that has been here since the dawn of man, and I wish to learn more about it._

_ Do not come looking for me. I am certain that you will not find me, only die trying. In a way, this letter means goodbye. After all, that is what they do, leave a note._

_ But who knows; maybe I will see you in Paradise someday. And maybe my real parents too. Finally, you both, me, and Dominick will be reunited for eternity._

_ But that will be far too long a time from now._

_ Until that time arises for us to depart, I have one wish for you both to fulfill; forget about me. Forget the whole ordeal with the Vamapneze. It's not worth it. I can't do these kinds of things because I am not human. _

_ If this was to be a simple thank you, this letter would have been far over._

_ But this is a goodbye letter, so I must address it like so:_

_ Goodbye _


	2. Warning: Hell's Afoot

_**Now I bet you are all wondering: What was up with that letter?**_

_**Patience. All will be explained later on.**_

_**Disclaimer: BlackRoseNecromancer does not own the Cirque du Freak.**_

I love cloudy, wet days.

It may just be that way because I can't stand the sun. Or maybe it's because I love to wonder about the cemetery, just waiting for zombies to arise from their graves and eat me alive.

I love to be scared.

I remember once, when I was six, it was raining outside on a summer night, and I couldn't sleep. So I went out for a nightly walk. It was great, with a warm drizzle lightly warming me to the nightly air. I ran through the streets and woods, across parks and through trees. Even through the dark woods, where I let the fresh spider webs catch on my face. It was the best time ever. I stayed up late, until the sun's rays lightly painted colorful glass in the stars.

I had realized that I was up much too late. I sprinted home, and Darwin and Danielle were not happy to see me. Of course, I had to tell them the truth. They grounded me for a month and I was forbidden to have any spiders in my room for that period.

It was hell in my eyes.

Why do I tell you this? Because it's proof that this story is _real_.

All of the events that you are about to read are true facts that have occurred. I can't stress the importance of this story, if you could possibly be someone whom I have known.

So let me make a warning: if you begin to experience odd murders in nearby towns, or you begin to have weird dreams, SET THE BOOK DOWN. Walk away from it, drown it, burn it, I don't care! Just destroy it before_ they _find it.

Who are they? That will be explained later on.

Anyway, I should introduce myself. My name is Drew Morrigan. And this book will explain just how my seemingly normal life fell to hell.

And I know what you think: Who cares about the life of some twelve-year-old? Well, if this horror nearly kills me, it will more than likely level entire cities in record time.

So, here it goes….

Wait, hold, I forgot to mention. The names are changed here. It is true that all this did happen to me, but I don't dare even give clues as to the real names used in this story. I don't even want to tell where I live, or where I am now.

I don't _dare_.

So, with that out of the way, I shall officially begin. Normally, I would start this story with lightning bolts lighting up the sky, with ravens perched on every roof top, just expecting my death. The shadows would be lurking with eyes with no bodies, ready to feast on the nearest living thing.

Yet, this is a real story, so I have to start from the beginning.

In the Janitor's closet.


End file.
